powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Rex Thomas is Time Force Gold of the Time Force Rangers, as well as the former villain Tempest. He was also the second S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger. History Pre-''Time Force'' Time Force The mission was to capture Ransik, who escaped to the year 2001 and seemingly murdered Alex, the original Time Force Red. The rangers go to the year 2001 to capture Ransik. He also meet Eric, a friend of Wes, who becomes the Quantum Ranger. Wild Force Rex arrive with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. He track down the Mutorgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completly human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on the Animarium. Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited six Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 11 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fear Cats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Tyzonn was able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce Rex Thomas will appear in Super Megaforce. He will reprise his role as the Gold Time Force Ranger. Genetic Power(s) *'Telekinesis:' Rex has the power to move objects with his mind. Ranger Powers - S.P.D. Green Ranger= Zords *Delta Runner 3 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Deltamax Striker *Patrol Cycle - }} Category:Gold Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Category:Extra Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Ranger Category:Former Villain Category:Historic Rangers Category:Leader Ranger Key The Gold Time Force Ranger Key is Rex's personal ranger key. This key was in the possession of Rex, before being handed over to Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) and is the first of the Extra Ranger Keys to be seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. Category:Gold Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Category:Extra Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Ranger Category:Former Villain Category:Historic Rangers Category:Leader